Induction
"Induction" is the first campaign level in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Characters *Jack Mitchell (playable, W.I.A.) *Cormack *Will Irons (K.I.A.) *Jackson *Daniels *Gideon * Demo Team One (K.I.A.) Plot Jack Mitchell, their leading sergeant Cormack, and Will Irons are in a drop pod observing a battlefield in Seoul, South Korea during Operation Hammer Strike.During the mission Sentinel, as Mitchell is looking over personal files on the computer in Jonathan Irons' office, an obituary for his son Will appears. If you look closely, the article will say that Will Irons was killed during Operation Hammer Strike, and was posthumously awarded the Navy Cross and the Purple Heart. The pod is hit with weapons fire, and Jackson nearly falls out of the pod before Mitchell closes the blast shield and saves him. The pod then crash lands on a rooftop, and the Marines exit. They jump off of the building and use their exo boosters to land safely on the ground. Mitchell, Irons, and Cormack regroup with their allies, who order them to reinforce a friendly demo team trying to destroy an enemy gunship up the street. They begin fighting their way forward, but are stopped by a swarm of enemy drones. Mitchell, Irons, and Cormack tear the doors off of some nearby cars to use as makeshift riot shields and press forward. The group eventually reaches the demo team and discovers that they are dead. Cormack takes it upon himself to complete the mission and orders Mitchell and Irons to recover the bomb and destroy the gunship. Mitchell gets the bomb, makes his way to the gunship, and gives the bomb to Irons, who plants it. However, the access panel closes on Irons' arm, and when Mitchell is unable to rescue him, Irons pushes him off of the gunship in order to save him. As the gunship attempts to take off, the bomb detonates, kills Irons and destroys the gunship. Mitchell is knocked away by the blast, and as he attempts to recover a stray piece of shrapnel slices into his left arm. Cormack arrives, pulls off the shrapnel, and calls for a medevac before dragging Mitchell to safety. In the process Mitchell's arm, wounded by the shrapnel, falls off as he's being dragged away. Transcript Achievements/Trophies *'Seoul Mates '(25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Induction." *'Not on my Watch '(10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Prevent the walking tank from being destroyed by the Drone Swarm in "Induction." Loadout Exo Type - Assault *Boost Jump *Sonics *Land Assist Weapons Videos File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare Walkthrough - Story Mission 01 Induction|Walkthrough File:Call of Duty Advanced Warfare - All Intel Locations - Mission 1|Intel Guide Gallery IMR Red Dot Sight Induction 1.jpg Cormack speaking to Atlas soldiers AW.png Cormack Climbing onto Crates AW.png Cormack looking down at Mitchell 2 AW.png Cormack looking down at Mitchell AW.png Will Irons AW.png Mitchells Severed arm 2 AW.png Mitchells Severed arm 1 AW.png Trivia *Before Mitchell's arm is cut off, his arm is covered with a long sleeve shirt. However, after it is cut, his left arm's sleeve is missing. *In the opening cutscene, Mitchell is seen wielding a HBRa3. However, in the actual mission, he wields an IMR. *In the E3 demo, an EM1 and a Mobile Barricade are used before destroying the gunship. However, none of these are found in the final version of the mission. *This is the only mission in the campaign where you and team use Land Assist. References sv:Induction Category:Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare Single Player Levels